


Nightmares and late night stories

by achilleswithworkingheels



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares, Phil has a nightmare, Reading, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, he is making a cake, ranboo is there at teh end, techno comforts him, they are friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleswithworkingheels/pseuds/achilleswithworkingheels
Summary: “Did I wake you? Sorry.” Phil fully stepped into the room and Techno could immediately tell that something was wrong. His arms were crossed tightly in front of him and his wings were tense and trembling, unlike the relaxed droopiness usually seen when the man was tired.“It’s fine, I couldn’t sleep. Is everything okay?”Phil closed his eyes and shook his head, as if trying to get rid of an image. “Nightmares.”
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Nightmares and late night stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute story about friends if you try to make it shippy at all not so kindly fuck off
> 
> (I hate that I have to put this but people on the internet are weird)

Techno was sitting up in his bed, rereading a book of mythology. The low light of the singular lantern made it hard to read, but this beat staring at his ceiling until morning. Tonight was one of those nights where sleep eluded him. There was no real reason for it, no nightmares and the voices weren’t being too loud, but he laid awake anyway. He had spent a few hours trying to fall asleep before giving up and finding a book to read.

Techno was in the middle of the story of Icarus when a soft knock at his door caused him to look up. “Come in,” he said, knowing that the only person it could be was Phil.

“Did I wake you? Sorry.” Phil fully stepped into the room and Techno could immediately tell that something was wrong. His arms were crossed tightly in front of him and his wings were tense and trembling, unlike the relaxed droopiness usually seen when the man was tired.

“It’s fine, I couldn’t sleep. Is everything okay?”

Phil closed his eyes and shook his head, as if trying to get rid of an image. “Nightmares.”

“I see.” Techno stood up, grabbing his book and walking over to the winged man by his door. “Want to go sit by the fireplace? I can read to you as a distraction.”

“That sounds really nice,” Phil says. He turns to go downstairs before hesitating and turning towards Techno again. “Could I have a hug first? It’s just - it’s been a rough night.”

“Of course.” Techno pulled Phil in, holding him close. Phil burried his face in Techno’s shoulder. The taller man could feel a wet spot starting to soak through his shirt. He ran a comforting hand over Phil’s wings. “Hey, everything is going to be okay. You are safe, I am safe, everything is okay.”

They stood there for a few minutes before Phil pulled away, wiping his eyes.

“Thanks mate. Sorry about your shirt by the way.”

“Don’t be, it’s nothing, it’ll be dry in a few minutes. And this is nothing compared to the time I spilled a bunch of potions on the couch.”

Phil let out a small laugh at this. “That took forever to clean up.”

“There’s actually still a small purple stain on one of the pillows, I couldn’t get it out.” Techno could see that Phil’s wings had stopped shaking, though they were still tense. He smiled, glad that his clumsiness had helped him calm down.

Phil chuckled again and took a deep breath. “I think I’m okay to go downstairs now.”

“You good to get blankets while I build the fire?”

Phil nodded and followed Techno downstairs, splitting off from him to get blankets from the hall closet while Techno went to the fireplace. He placed a couple handfuls of wood shaving under a few small logs. It wasn’t long before it had caught fire and Techno started adding more logs.

By the time Phil walked in with what looked like as many blankets as he could hold Techno had gotten a pretty good fire going. The soft light and crackling sound filled the room. Phil dumped his armful of blankets on the couch and immediately started making himself a nest out of them. He left some to the side for Techno, burying himself under the rest of them.

“Do you have any specific stories you want to hear?” Techno asked, sitting down and pulling a blanket over himself.

“Could you read the story of Prometheus?” Phil was almost completely buried in blankets by now, only his head was visible.

“Of course.” Techno flipped to the story and began reading. It was Phil’s favorite, he asked for it almost anytime Techno offered to read aloud. Both had read it enough times to have it memorized.

Techno read it in a soft voice, attempting to calm the winged man as much as he could. It seemed to have worked, by the end of the story Phil was fast asleep. Soft snores were coming from where he had slumped against the pillows at some point during the story.

Techno set down his book and got up to make sure Phil was in a position that wouldn’t leave him in pain when he woke. The man seemed comfortable, but Techno pushed him farther onto the pillow just in case. Once he was sure Phil was alright Techno curled up on the other side of the couch. He wanted to be there in case Phil woke up again, he knew from experience that waking up from a nightmare was always better when there was someone there to tell you that things were okay and that it had just been a bad dream.

Though Techno had not expected to sleep that night the sound of crackling from the fireplace and the soft snores coming from his friend eventually lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

\---

Ranboo walked into Phil and Techno’s house looking for some extra eggs, he had been trying to make a cake and run out but he was almost certain that they would have some. It was still relatively early, but both were early risers, giving Ranboo no reason to have to worry about waking them.

What he didn’t expect to see was the two asleep on the couch with Phil using Techno as a footrest. It was nice to see them like this, there were no signs of worry or stress on their faces, but he did know that they only did this when one had a nightmare. The circumstances that had led to their comfort hadn’t been the best, but Ranboo could see that they were both okay now which was what truly mattered.

Ranboo made sure to be as quiet as he could while getting the eggs, not wanting to wake his friends from what was probably a much needed sleep. He also set out two glasses of water and a note on the small table in front of the couch.

I took some eggs to make cake. If you want some feel free to some over.  
\- Ranboo

He closed the door with a soft click and left Phil and Techno to continue their sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are very appreciated, tell me what you thought of my story.


End file.
